1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display sheet, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, an electrophoretic display utilizing electrophoresis of particles is known as a device constituting an image display portion of an electronic paper (for example, see JP-A-2007-58151). The electrophoretic display is excellent in transportability and power-saving ability and, therefore, is particularly suitable as an image display portion of an electronic paper.
JP-A-2007-58151 discloses an electrophoretic display device (display sheet) having a pair of oppositely arranged electrodes (a common electrode and a plurality of pixel electrodes) and a display layer disposed between the electrodes and provided with multiple microcapsules filled with a dispersing liquid in which electrophoretic particles are dispersed. The electrophoretic display device in JP-A-2007-58151 is constituted so as to change a color displayed on a display surface by causing migration of the electrophoretic particles in the microcapsules by means of an electric field formed in the microcapsules by applying a voltage between the pair of electrodes.
However, in the electrophoretic display device of JP-A-2007-58151, the microcapsules are disposed not to overlap each other in the thickness direction of the display layer. That is, the display layer is constituted of a microcapsule layer formed as a single layer.
In the electrophoretic display device having such a structure, a part of light beams that enter from the display surface to the display layer passes through the boundaries between adjacent microcapsules and passes through the display layer without striking the electrophoretic particles (without being reflected or absorbed). Therefore, the electrophoretic display device has a problem that the reflectance of an incident light beam at the display layer is reduced and, thereby, that the brightness of an image displayed on the display surface cannot be sufficiently increased.
In addition, in the electrophoretic display device in such a structure, since it is difficult to make the particle diameters of the multiple microcapsules contained in the display layer uniform, gaps tend to be formed between adjacent microcapsules. The formation of the gaps prevents a change in color at the regions of the display surface corresponding to the gaps, which also causes a problem that the display contrast of the display sheet is decreased. Furthermore, the formation of the gaps causes a problem that the above-described reflectance of an incident light beam is further reduced.